


Monthly Phase Consultation(毎月段階の相談 Maitsukidankai no Soudan)

by lampdokiller



Category: Super Sentai Series, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampdokiller/pseuds/lampdokiller
Summary: Juuru is now facing another great battle for the first time against an opponent that came in between his relationship with Mizuki once in a month, but it’s not a physical threat like the Yodon Army that he is currently facing. In order to face this enemy, Juuru decided to consult Sayo on the war tactics.
Relationships: Atsuta Juuru & Kakihara Mizuki
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Monthly Phase Consultation(毎月段階の相談 _Maitsuki Dankai no Soudan_ ) **

**Based on** : Characters created by Naruhisa Arakawa ( _Mashin Sentai Kiramager_ , 2020-2021)

 **Chapter 1 – Consultation Appointment (** **相談の予定** _Soudan no Yotei_ )

On Juuru's bedroom floor, a seventeen-year-old girl wearing a blue blazer, white shirt and bowtie, as well as a checkered blue skirt and long black socks was seen laying down, fast asleep. It was Mizuki Kakihara, the current girlfriend of Juuru Atsuta/KiramaRed of the Kiramagers. She was laying on the floor, her usual neat, long hair messy, her face having a peaceful expression but still red. Juuru went to the bedroom and was relieved, as he knows that today, for the first time, she witnessed her being on her monthly menstruation, also known as period. Since that morning, her mood and emotions were really unstable, in the morning, she was still acting friendly and lovey-dovey towards him, however, when it’s getting late in afternoon, her mood became worse and she started to snap at him for the smallest things, although she still asked Juuru to take her to his house.

A few minutes ago, approximately fifteen minutes ago, Mizuki was having a temper tantrum about how no one around her can’t take a hint right after Juuru left to buy her an ice cream in hope of fixing her bad mood. She sat down on the floor, hitting it with both hands just like a young child and continued to throw her tantrums until she passed out and fell asleep. Juuru, who was drawing a few minutes ago, just happened to go inside his bedroom by the time she fell asleep.

**Juuru:**

Oh, thank goodness, she finally stops. That sleep should take care of her for a while.

He said that in relief, having felt tense around her girlfriend since the time she snapped at him today for the smallest things. This is his first time facing his girlfriend on period, and for many men, facing their girlfriends on period is quite a hard challenge that can turn into a nightmare at times, because their mood flow is quite unpredictable. Still caring about her and knowing that one of the rules in a romantic relationship is accepting the weaknesses of the other party, Juuru carried her sleeping girlfriend’s body gently, so she won’t be awakened, and laid her down on his bed and covered her with a blanket so she can sleep comfortably.

**Juuru:**

(whispering) Sleep tight, my sweet princess.

After he said that, he kissed her on the forehead, before he left his bedroom to his home’s living room. Feeling that he would need some help in facing a girl who’s always by her side, even during a period, he decided to invite Sayo to a little talk at the nearby café, since Sayo was a doctor, and she obviously had an extensive knowledge of human bodies. Other than Fire orShiguru, who he went for advice about dating from a man’s perspective, he had sometimes asked Sayo about dating from a female’s perspective too.

**Fire:**

Glad to know you still care, one of the most essential principles in a relationship is…

**Juuru:**

Care about each other and accept weaknesses and any condition!

**Fire:**

Right!

Fire was there too this whole time, inside Juuru’s bedroom, which means he has been seeing Mizuki throwing her tantrum this whole time. Juuru then dialed Sayo on his phone.

**Sayo:**

Hello, Juuru-kun? What can I do to help you?

**Juuru:**

It’s about Mizuki. I need your help now, Sayo-san

**Sayo:**

Oh, you need my advice? Alright, meet me at the cafe in the hospital where I worked.. I’ll be right over in 10 minutes.

**Juuru:**

Okay! See you later!

Sayo hung up from the call, and so did Juuru. Juuru then took off his school uniform’s blazer that he still wore at the moment and changed to a blue jean jacket. He then told Fire something.

**Juuru:**

Fire, please watch Kakihara for me. Don’t wake her up or make any suspicious noise!

**Fire:**

Anything for my partner! You can count on me!

**Juuru:**

Thank you!

He then went out of his room, going straight to the front door and locked it as he went outside the Atsuta family home to get his advice about dealing with a girlfriend on her monthly periods from Sayo.


	2. The Consultation

**Chapter 2 – The Consultation** (相談 _Soudan_ )

Juuru then went from his house to the café at the hospital where Sayo worked, it was where he was supposed to meet Sayo. He then asked for a table for two in the outdoor section of the café, where he chooses a table with an umbrella right in front of the café’s entrance. After waiting for 5 minutes, Sayo finally arrives in the café.

**Sayo:**

Sorry I’m late, Juuru-kun. Have you been waiting for a long time?

**Juuru:**

Nah, I’ve just arrived five minutes ago. It’s the correct time, actually.

The young teenager and the genius surgeon then ordered themselves each a drink, Juuru orders 1  _ cappuccino  _ with  _ cocoa granule _ , while Sayo orders one cup of plain  _ mochaccino _ . As their coffee orders arrived, Sayo decided to start a conversation.

**Sayo:**

So, what advice about your girlfriend can I give to you, Juuru-kun? Mizuki-chan’s well-being is just as important as yours.

**Juuru:**

First of all, thank you for your attempt in helping me. Well, let me get started. So, Mizuki’s been acting friendly this morning like usual, but as the day goes on when it became later in the afternoon, he started to become so snappy, she snapped at me even with the smallest things, and then, this afternoon, when she went to my house, she threw a tantrum in my room about how everybody can’t take a hint, and that happened right after I bought her an ice cream, hoping to calm her down. And then, as she threw her tantrum, a few minutes later, she fell asleep, probably out of exhaustion from her tantrum, and then I tucked her in. Is this what happens when girls are having their period every month?

**Sayo:**

Ah, so you’ve known about how girls experience a cycle with their hormones that can turn their moods upside down and all messy called menstruation, huh? Well, listen to me.

**Juuru:**

I’m listening, I’ll do anything for her well-being.

**Sayo:**

Juuru-kun, I know this is a weird thing for you, especially since this is your first time dating a girl. You know you have to adapt to these new things, like this situation, right?

**Juuru:**

Yes, I know, relationship means accepting your partner unconditionally, right?

**Sayo:**

That is correct. Secondly, I am warning you now, you will experience this kind of thing every one month in a while, and it depends on Mizuki-chan's mood too. What you told me is true, and I know you’re aware that girls experience this stage once in a month, right?

**Juuru:**

(sips his coffee) Right. Alright, may I ask you something again?

**Sayo:**

Go ahead.

**Juuru:**

These things happened every one month, right? Does this happen at a random time interval? For example, she has her period today, but that doesn’t mean her next period is on the same date next month, right?

Sayo continues her advice on Juuru.

**Sayo:**

Yes, of course. In normal situations, these things may repeat on the same date next month, but sometimes it also occurred a day or two before or after the date. At that time, I suggested that you be more patient, and gave her more attention than usual. You have to work extraordinarily in an extraordinary situation. Also, ask her to go out with you, take a walk with you to a place she wanted, or take her out to eat at a specific place she wanted. And one more thing, avoid having conversations that can potentially annoy her, even if those are just common or ordinary things to you.

Sayo took another sip on her cup of coffee again, and then she continued.

**Sayo:**

And one more thing, again, don’t be surprised if next month, she can act very clingy to you…. (Sayo smirked as she was saying this)

**Juuru:**

Her acting clingy is already an ordinary thing to me (he laughed)

**Sayo:**

Well, this is different. On that time, she will act super duper clingy than usual, for example, you might not be able to fight at all because she doesn’t want to be left alone for a second.

**Juuru:**

Well, for that, I guess I’ll turn over to Daiyakun to handle that, in case we are still not done with our battle with the Yodon Army.

**Sayo:**

Good idea, you wonderful boy.

The consultation has finally reached its end for Juuru, and for that, he decided to thank Sayo for the consultation session.

**Juuru:**

Thank you Sayo, for giving your time for a talk like these. Oh, yeah, is it possible for her to do random things, such as forgetting to put her shoes on the shoe rack in my house when she happened to visit me on her period?

**Sayo:**

First of all, you’re welcome. And yes, that was one of the possibilities that could happen, and when she didn’t find her shoes, I’m pretty sure she’ll get really mad and get riled up, again.

**Juuru:**

Well, the worst case would be me being yelled at again by her…Which means I need to put it into the rack myself before I hear “JUURU! WHERE ARE MY SHOES!”

**Sayo:**

Right, like I said, these times are meant to put your patience and resilience to a test. And, one more word from me: Good luck facing these! If you are able to fight against scary opponents like Garza, then I am sure facing a girlfriend in period is just a piece of cake, even if I don’t mean it literally. But of course, the difference is, it’s a battle of the heart or soul, not a physical battle like what we fought against the Yodon Army.

**Juuru:**

Once again, I am very thankful for our little talk. I’m afraid I can’t be too long here, while she’s asleep, I know she could wake up anytime, so I better get going before she yelled at me for leaving her alone.

**Sayo:**

Okay, goodbye! Give my regards to Mizuki-chan! Also, since you probably didn’t want to call Fire so Mizuki won’t woke up, I guess I’ll call Helico to take you home

The doctor and the young teenager then left the café right after they paid their bills. Since Juuru was the one asking for their meeting there, he offered to pay for their coffee orders, but Sayo insisted that she paid it, so she is the one finally paying for it. 

**Sayo:**

Helico! I need a little help here!

**Helico:**

Mashin! I’m coming, Sayo-san!

**Sayo:**

Take Juuru-kun back to his house!

**Helico:**

Okay! 

Juuru was then beamed inside Helico, as the helicopter Mashin took him home. As he arrived on his front yard, he walked back to his house, with newfound knowledge on how to deal with his girlfriend on her period and the resolve to be more mentally resilient when facing her and to be always by her side.

**終わり**

**THE END.**


End file.
